


Honour in Shadows

by gpqr2e



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpqr2e/pseuds/gpqr2e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland has a good life, enjoying the luxury and freedom of being the younger child of a great house. But uncertainty looms, with her father and brother marching south to Ostagar to answer the King's call to arms, and what does the mysterious Warden-Commander Duncan's arrival at Highever Castle mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Elissa

The knock at the door half woke her from her dream. "Mistress Elissa!" called one of the castle's servants.

Far too cheerful for this early in the morning thought Elissa to herself as she sat up, still groggy. She struggled to think of the name of the servant. It was the new one, recently arrived from the Arl Eamon's Denerim estate.

Arma. That was it, she realised as she rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her startling deep blue eyes, blinking in the morning sun that flooded through her window. "Come in," she called.

The handle turned and the rough wooden door swung open soundlessly on its well-oiled hinges. Arma as a plump older lady, greying hair ringing a friendly, round face. She put the wooden serving tray down on the small table in the corner of the room, and then moved to help Elissa from the bed.

Elissa waved her away, standing herself, and pushing her tangled blonde hair from her face. She appreciated the work and care that the castle servants performed, but at the same time enjoyed being self-sufficient and independent.

From her trunk, she took out a sensible dress which fell to just above her knees, couple with plain grey leggings. Her boots stood nearby, and she grabbed them as well, before making for the adjoining room, where a basin of heated water sat waiting for her.

She hung her clothes on a peg and stripped off her nightdress. There was a rough cake of soap with the water, and she plunged her hands into the basin, enjoying the warmth of the water, contrasting against the chill of the early winter morning air, before bringing her still-wet hands up to her face and rubbing briskly.

By the time she had finished her morning bathing and had dressed herself, Arma had disappeared, leaving the breakfast tray and a made bed. Elissa shook her head ruefully. It was her ongoing battle with the Highever servants. She ate quickly, savouring the light bread and dried fruit as she did.

Leaving the tray on the table, she opened a second chest where there were a variety of weapons – several knives; arrows; her bow, carefully wrapped in rags; and a fine sword, dwarven forged, pommel moulded to her grip.

Fereldan noblewomen were expected to be able to defend themselves should the need arise, but Elissa was something else entirely, able to duel and defeat many of the castle's knights, and even Fergus, her older brother and heir to the teyrnir.

To her mother's consternation, this competitive streak and weapon affinity had made it difficult to find her a suitable husband. Elissa, for her part, was in no hurry to get married, enjoying the freedom that came as the younger daughter of a Great House and frequently ranging across the Highever countryside. She belted a long knife to her hip, and made her way through the castle hallways to the side exit. Servants greeted her as she passed with, 'Lady Elissa,' 'My Lady' or 'Mistress Elissa'. Even at the early hour, the castle was buzzing with activity. King Cailan, facing the horde at Ostagar, had called arms and before the castle were the summoned Highever levies. They were due to march south later that day.

Elissa knew that once she was outside, she would not be missed in the rush of preparation. She passed the castle's kennels as she neared the exit, and gave a sharp whistle, which was greeted by a happy bark in reply. Her mabari hound Rhyfelwr barrelled joyously out toward her.

"Come on Rhyf, lets got exploring."

The hound panted happily, stubby tail waving vigorously.

The guards at the gate stood at attention as they left the castle, the side gate on a path which led to the castle's stream. At first they followed the path down toward the swiftly running water, but as they neared, she cut a path across country, loosely following the spring further downstream. Rhyf bounded happily beside her.

There was that one spot, deep in the forest where the ancient lular trees grew so tall and so thick that their branches intertwined, creating almost a natural cathedral in the forest.

In the autumn morning sun, the early dews had mostly dried, leaving only a light sheen on the brilliant brown-gold leaves of the deciduous trees which dotted the Highever countryside. Elissa took a moment to breathe deeply, savouring the rich damp earthy scent of the morning air.

An hour later, she found what she had been aiming for. A large lake, deep in the woodlands, where she knew she had been that one time. Rhyfelwr bounded ahead, splashing happily into the lake. Elissa laughed as he choked and coughed, a mistimed bark filling his mouth with water as the lake deepened. She hesitated only a moment before stripping off and joining him in the ice-cold water.

Refreshed, skin glowing pink from the water, she redressed, and then began to try and retrace the path she had taken. Four times she tried a different path, only for it to lead to a dead end or to once more loop back to the lakeside clearing.

As she prepared to give up the quest once again, she noticed something off to the side of her return path. It was barely a path, even a track, but still, it was unmistakeably a route used by some creature, the undergrowth perceptibly trampled and flattened.

It proved to be hard going, the undergrowth becoming ever thicker, but also strangely but increasingly familiar as she and Rhyf pushed through, until at last, the sun now almost overhead, they finally arrived in the ancient clearing, as she remembered, vast trees interweaving above her.

This was where she felt most comforted, both now and before. The midday sunlight broke through the canopy at various points, creating a glorious dappled mottling of the soft grass beneath.

Even Rhyf had fallen quiet, seemingly, too, awed by the majesty of the clearing. Almost automatically, the long remembered words from the Chant of Light came forth, her lips moving silently as she repeated them.

Here lies the abyss

The well of all souls

From these emerald waters

Doth life begin anew

Come my child, and I shall embrace you

In my arm lies eternity

The words brought her a peace that she felt wash over her, a relief from the emotion and turmoil of the day. Knowing that Fergus and her father would soon leave, marching south to an unknown fate. She hesitated a moment before breaking into silent prayer.

Highest Maker, she prayed, protect Fergus, be with him in the days that come. Be with him and watch over him. I ask that he might return unharmed. Be also with Father, give him the strength to fight and the will to return. Help me, divine Andraste, in my appointed task. Allow me the wisdom I need for this duty, and let it not confound my heart. Blessed Andraste, guard my soul and hold my in your hand. I pray as your child.

Elissa sat there in silence, listening to the quiet humming of creacha beetles, and watching the shifting patterns of sunlight across the grass as a light breeze blew through the canopy high above. She was at peace, wishing it could last forever, but knowing it would not.

Eventually, she stood and picked her way back to the lake, returning to the castle. Rhyfelwr bounded ahead of her and she soon lost sight of the hound as they reached the open fields.

At the gate, she recognised Lokan, her father's manservant, who peered down at her out of watery blue eyes, expression one of mild disdain. He had never seemed to like her. "Your father is looking for you, Lady Elissa."

Lokan lead her up the grand stairway and into Highever Castle. The main hall was at the heart of the castle. It was where her father held court, hearing the complaints of his vassals, and where the high holiday feasts and balls would take place.

Even deep within the castle, the hall was well-lit. High windows let in sunlight, and there were numerous lit torches. Portraits of every ruling Cousland teyrn and teyrna were hung around the hall. At the far end, a cheerful fire roared in the heart, warding off the winter chill.

Standing by the fireplace was her father with two guests. She recognised Arl Howe of Amaranthine, her father's oldest friend, but the second man was a stranger, dark skinned and dark haired with an impressive beard.

Arl Howe was speaking as she approached them. Even Elissa towered over the much smaller man, whose beady eyes and long, beaked nose gave him the appearance of a perpetual sneer.

"My Lord," he said, glancing at the second guest, "You have me at a disadvantage. I did not expect such an honoured visitor."

"Is something the matter, Rendon?"

"Not at all," the arl replied, voice strangely oily, "but for such an important guest, certain…preparations should be made."

"Ah, and here is my daughter now," said her father, noticing her approach, "Pup, you remember Arl Howe?"

She bowed politely, "It is good to see you again. Is your family with you?"

Howe offered a thin smile, "No, no. They're safe back in Amaranthine. My Thomas has not stopped speaking of you since you danced with him at the Midsummer Ball. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

"I would like that," Elissa replied, hiding her disdain. Thomas was every bit his father's son.

"Elissa, this is Duncan, Warden-Commander of Fereldan. He's here looking for recruits, and I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Duncan glanced at her, then spoke in a deep, rich voice, "If I might be so bold, my lord, your daughter would also be an excellent candidate."

Her, a Grey Warden. It was a high honour, but…

She looked at her father and saw his eyes harden. "No! Not Elissa. I have few enough children, and with Fergus riding south, one must remain here. Unless…unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?"

The Warden shook his head, "No, my need is not so dire to demand such a response. Now, if you will excuse me, my lord, I must see to the trials."

He turned on his heel and strode out of the hall. As Elissa watched him leave, she found her father looking intently at her. "I know that look, Pup. You're not thinking of running off and joining the Wardens are you?"

"Father," she started.

He sighed, "Elissa, with Fergus and I riding to war, I need you here. There must always be a Cousland in Highever. When...if, we return, then we can talk about the Wardens."

"Yes Father."

"That's my girl," he smiled at her warmly, "Now, Rendon's men have been delayed. I need you to find Fergus and tell him he is to lead the army south immediately. I will follow with the Amaranthine forces in a few days."

"What of Mother?"

"I believe she was planning to stay with Lady Landra. She thought it best to give you space to run the castle without getting in your way."

"I will do my best, Father," she replied dutifully.

"I'm sure you will. Now, do go and find your brother. I believe he may have been going to his quarters to see Oriana and Oren."

The small side entrance was nearby. As she left, she could feel Howe's eyes on her back. She started down the hallway, making for the Cousland living quarters at the far end of the castle. As she passed the kitchens, she heard shouting and several crashes coming from the kitchen. A hurt whine followed.

A large brown dog slunk out of the kitchens, holding something in its mouth. Elissa whistled loudly, and Rhyfelwr began to run toward her.

"Have you been bothering Nan again?" she admonished.

Her mabari looked at her quizzically and open his jaws, dropping his prize on her feet, a giant brown and grey striped rat.

"Where did you get that?"

Rhyfelwr barked happily.

"No, you can't leave it there," she replied

He whined again.

"No, I don't want it in our room either. Why don't you just take it outside?"

The dog barked once more, picked up the rat carcass again, and ran off. Elissa turned, and continued in the other direction. Near the library, she spotted her mother in the passage ahead. Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife was with her, as was Landra's son Dairren and her elven lady in waiting. Elissa slowed her walk as she approached.

"Ah, and here is my adventurous daughter now," said her mother, "Elissa, you remember Lady Landra, don't you?"

"We met at your mother's spring salon, I believe," laughed the older woman, "I seem to remember I spent most of the evening trying to set you up with my son."

"And doing a very poor job, I might add," put in Dairren, warm brown eyes dancing in amusement, "It's good to see you again, Elissa."

His simple informality was a refreshing change from the titled address. She grinned back at him, the action lighting up her face, "You to, Dairren."

"Were you looking for Fergus?" said her mother, "Is your father ready to leave?"

"No. Howe's men have been delayed. Fergus is to go on ahead without Father. Father said you were leaving in a few days as well?"

"Yes, my dear. I thought it was best for you to have the chance to manage the castle on your own. Besides, it won't be the same without Bryce and Fergus around."

She reached out to embrace Elissa, "Oh, my darling girl. I'm so proud of you."

Elissa attempted to squirm loose, "I am hardly a girl anymore, Mother."

She briefly squeezed even more tightly, before finally releasing her, "Indeed, you're all grown up now, into a fine young lady. I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Now, go and find Fergus. I'm sure he still has preparation to complete, and Landra, I believe you wished to have a rest before dinner?"

Landra nodded, and Elissa watched as her mother lead the four visitors away toward the guest quarters.

Outside Fergus' quarters, she hesitated, hearing muffled whispers and noises from inside. "Fergus!" reprimanded Oriana, his Antivan wife, giggling at the same time, "Not in front of Oren."

Elissa knocked and the giggling stopped. Her brother opened the door. "Ahh! It's my little sister, come to wish me goodbye," he said expansively, "Is Father ready to depart?"

She shook her head, "Howe's men are delayed. He wants you to take our army south immediately."

"Howe's men must be marching here backwards at this rate, its taking so long."

"I do worry about this, Fergus," put in Oriana, "Winter is setting in and who knows how long it will take for the King to defeat the horde."

Fergus grinned. "King Cailan has requested Highever's aid, and our aid he shall have. It will be glorious."

"I wish I was going with you," she muttered, just loud enough for her brother to hear.

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "There, there, sis, it will be alright. Someone has to stay here and protect the castle. Besides, soon, when we're camped in the freezing south, I'll be jealous of you warm and safe here in Highever.

"But I want to fight."

Fergus laughed. Oriana shook her head, "I will never understand you Fereldans. Always looking for a fight. Even the women. Back in Antiva, a woman riding to war, it…it would be unthinkable."

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Really? I always heard it was the Antivan women who were the most dangerous."

"Only in bed, or with poison," she replied, laughing.

Fergus snorted in amusement. "And this from the woman who brings me my tea. I should be more careful from now on."

"What does mother do in bed?" piped up Oren, looking puzzled.

"Sleep, of course, Oren," his mother replied, laughing uncomfortably, "What else would I do?"

"Come now, my dear, everything will be ok," said Fergus, sweeping his wife and son into his arms, "I'll be back before you know it. Now, I really must be off. We can't keep the darkspawn waiting forever."

"Don't forget to bring me back a sword," put in Oren, "You promised me, father. Aunty, Father's going to bring me a sword. You'll teach me to fight won't you?"

Fergus avoided his wife's sharp glance. Elissa grinned. "Of course, Oren. Who else will help me defend the castle with all the knights away?"

The boy's chest puffed out with pride. Fergus swept the four of them into his broad grasp. "Goodbye, dear, stay safe. Be brave Oren," he looked at her one more time, "Goodbye, baby sister. Take care of mother while we're away."


	2. Betrayal!

Blowing out the last of the candles that gave a dim light to her room, Elissa climbed into bed, the covers warm protection against the night chill. Beneath her door, she drowsily watched the dancing shadows of the firelight in the atrium, and was soon asleep. She was awakened several hours later by a low growl. 

Rhyfelwr was not in his basket, and she could see his dark silhouette standing watchfully at the door. He growled again. Someone was out there. Not a servant, or one of the family. Rhyfelwr never growled at familiars. 

She quietly slipped out of bed, stone floor cold to her bare feet. In the dim starlight from the window, she tiptoed to her weapons chest, grasping hold of one of the knives within, and then hurried back behind the cover of the bed, concealed from the door as the handle began to turn.

The door swung open. Rhyfelwr had gone silent, shrinking back into the shadows, but as a figure appeared in the dim light of the atrium, he lunged forward, rearing up and using his considerable bulk to overwhelm the assailant

Elissa, too, jumped up from her hidden position. In the greyness, she caught a glimpse of the sigil on the soldier’s shield. A black thornbird on an inverted red triangle. Howe.

What was happening?

She pushed the thought aside. The stricken Howe soldier cried in pain and terror as Rhyfelwr bit down hard on his right soldier, disabling his sword arm.

Two more Howe levies, lightly armed and armoured, rushed to his aid. Elissa, still barely visible in the darkness of her room, flung her knife at them with deadly precision, the heavy blade shearing through leather armour and deep into the side of the nearer of the levies. He doubled over, crying in pain. Rhyfelwr barrelled forward toward the final assailant, who dropped his mace and shield, and fled into the gloom of the hallway beyond the atrium. The hound followed.

Elissa hesitated a moment. From across the atrium came another scream, and she could see that the door had been broken down. She shuddered to think of what might have happened to Oriana and Oren.

Steeling herself, she pulled down her suit of hardened leather jerkin from its stand and donned it, the armour giving protection to her arms as well. From her weapons chest, she decided on her bow, the bright sheen of the whitewood standing out against the surrounding blackness. Taking it in one hand, she slung the quiver across her shoulder and clipped a long knife in its holster to her belt.

From Fergus’ quarters emerged a pair of Howe levies, swords in hand and red with blood. As Elissa stepped into her doorway, they caught sight of her. They were well-equipped, partial steel plate covering knee-length chainmail.

“The Cousland girl! Get her!”

Elissa had only seconds to aim and shoot, her arrow punching through the first levy’s poorly armoured neck, severing his carotid artery and sending bright red blood spurting out messily. In spite of herself, she felt bile rise in her throat at the sight and smell of the man’s death, fighting it back as the second approached, his metal club raised. 

As he swung, she ducked beneath the arc of the stroke, in the same instance lowering her grip on her bow and jabbing the end hard into the levy’s stomach, driving the rings of his chainmail against his skin. He grunted in pain and lashed out again with his club, the blow striking hard on the top of her hipbone.

A burning fire shot up and down her side, and stars flashed before her eyes. As the levy raised the club again, looking to shatter her skull, she managed to recover, dancing backward to momentary safety, and with her left hand reaching to draw her knife.

The levy watched her carefully, eyeing for an expected feint or false move with either hand, club now held at waist height. She suddenly darted forward toward him, making to slash with the knife in her left hand while simultaneously reaching out with her bow looking for another strike to his stomach.

He caught the first feint, but not the second as she closed in rapidly, dropping her bow and bringing her foot down hard on his instep, and then ignoring his wild swing and reversing the grip on her knife, bringing the pommel up hard against his chin. As the levy dropped, unconscious, she shoved him away, sprinting the rest of the way across the atrium and into Fergus’ quarters. The stout wooden door was cracked through, one hinge torn from its holding.

Another Howe knight emerged from Fergus’ bedchambers, bloodied sword in hand and armour and clothes slightly loose. He held the blade toward her, face twisted in sadistic malice, “I’ll have you next. Arl Howe will pay well for your head, but I’ll enjoy you first.”

Rhyfelwr had returned, and from behind her, he let out a dreadful howl. She dropped flat, knowing what was coming. Rhyfelwr leaped over her, snarling ferociously. In the instant he had, the knight retrieved his shield, sidestepping the mabari and bringing the point of the shield down on his neck just below the skull. 

He landed on his feet, but was visibly staggering, dazed by the blow. Elissa tried to stand, but was unable to gain purchase on the blood which now covered the floor. Suddenly, the knight was driven backwards, an arrow punched through his shoulder pauldron. Seconds later, there was another twang and a second arrow thunked into the armour below his arm.

Standing in the doorway was her mother, bow in hand and grey eyes blazing with wrathful vengeance. She shot again, the third arrow only just stopped by the knight’s metal gorget. Elissa used the distraction to sit up, stabbing sharply downward into the armour join at his foot. The Teyrna loosed a fourth time, the arrow finding its mark through the seam at his neck.

Her mother’s anger burned low, replaced in her eyes by a weary sadness. Elissa saw her glance toward Oriana, naked form lifeless in her bed, and shake her head. “What manner of monster does this to innocents?”

“Oren?” Elissa asked, already knowing the answer.

“Dead,” her mother replied, flatly, “Oh, poor Fergus. Howe must pay for this.”

Elissa hesitated only a moment more, rushing to her mother, arms outstretched, as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her mother ignored the muck that covered her, ignored ignored everything as they hugged tightly. Both were now sobbing uncontrollably.

In the other bedroom, she could hear her mother tending to Oren. The boy had been killed first, no doubt the scream she had heard; and had been left carelessly on his bedroom floor. Behind her, Rhyfelwr whined miserably. Mabari were intelligent, and Elissa had no doubt that he understood what had happened just as well as she did.

She knelt down and stroked his head, burying her face in his soft coat. He barked, followed by a sad whimper. “Let’s go,” she replied, slowly rising to her feet.

“Have you seen your father?” her mother asked as the entered the atrium, “He never came to bed.”

Elissa closed the cracked door behind her. “No. Do you think he’s alright?”

“I don’t know. It worries me that he isn’t here. I know he would have been looking for us, if he were able.”

“What should we do?” Elissa asked.

Her mother unslung her bow, arrow ready on the string, “Let’s go to the main hall. Some of our guards may yet hold out there.”

As they neared the main corridor running the length of the castle, she spotted one of the castle servants, armed with a large kitchen knife, fighting desperately against one of Arl Howe’s guards. He was bleeding heavily from cuts to his chest and arms.

TWANG! Her mother loosed, the arrow piercing the Howe guard’s thin armour above his heart. As he fell, the servant looked wildly toward them, eyes wide and unfocused. “The castle is lost! I’m getting out of here!”

“No!” ordered Elissa in a firm, commanding tone. 

It had no effect, the man beyond comprehension, he ran off away from the main hall and away from the castle quarters. As she watched, she saw the orange glow of flame spreading in the distance. It seemed that Howe’s men had already begun to torch the castle.

Rhyfelwr howled, standing alert. As Elissa listened closely, she heard the familiar clink of metal on metal. Someone was still fighting.

They ran forward. Near the dining hall, a lone castle knight was warding off two Howe guards and a black-coated mabari hound. The knight was in full plate armour, and so far had held his ground, but was noticeably tiring under the onslaught of the attack. 

Elissa drew her bow, nocking an arrow with the same movement. As she loosed, her mother’s bow twanged almost in unison, the two arrows hammering into the mabari’s unprotected flank.

As she prepared to shoot again, the knight was able to slam one guard to his knees, then drove his sword through the weak join at the neck. Elissa shot again, disabling the last guard.

The knight removed his helmet, breathing still heavy and ragged, revealing a shock of red hair and brilliant green eyes.

“Lady Cousland, my Lady,” bowed Ser Gilmore, “I trust you are unharmed?”

“Yes, Ser Gilmore, thank you,” her mother replied, “Have you seen the Teyrn?”

Gilmore nodded, “The main hall, not a quarter of an hour ago. Howe’s men are outside and he was leading the defence. He sent me to find you.”

“Can they hold out?”

“No, my lady. Howe only had his personal guard inside the castle. Once the main force breaks through we are too few to hold them.”

There was no further resistance between the dining hall and the main gates. At the gates, what was left of the castle’s defenders had gathered. Several were working to reinforce the defences and erect barricades.

Outside, she could hear the sounds of the besiegers slowly breaking through the gates.

“That’s it men, we can hold them still,” shouted Gilmore, trying to kindle what little right remained in the defenders.

“Ser Gilmore,” one of them approached, saluting the knight, “The Teyrn said that he was going to the kitchens.”

“Of course! The tunnels!” exclaimed her mother.

The gates shivered again, and then suddenly seemed to shatter completely. A fireball roared through the empty space, and Elissa watched in horror as three castle guards were caught in the blast, screaming as they roasted alive.

In the darkness beyond, she could see the torches and vague outlines of the gathered army. The mage’s staff was still glowing with an unearthly green light from his attack, and Elissa had an arrow on her string and loosed in an instant. 

Several feet from the mage, the arrow seemed to stop in mid-air, and then shattered to fragments against the mage’s spell shield. With his work done, he retreated from the front lines, armoured knights closing in around him.

“Go!” ordered Gilmore as the besiegers marched inexorably toward them, “Get out of here. Find the Teyrn. We can buy you some time.”

“Gilmore,” said her mother, reaching out and putting a hand on the young knight’s shoulder, “Thank you. For everything.”

He nodded wordlessly, then turned back to face the approaching battle. Elissa ran from the hall as arrows began to whistle overhead, Rhyfelwr and her mother a few steps behind. As they fled, she could hear every scream, every grunt and every cry as the last Cousland defenders fought and died. They did not have long.

“Bryce!” cried her mother, rushing forward into the kitchens.

One the stone floor of the pantry, her father was half sitting, half lying in a pool of his own blood. He clutched a gaping wound at his side.

“Eleanor. Elissa. Thank the Maker you’re ok,” he managed to gasp, wincing from the pain even of that.

Her mother knelt beside him, cradling his head and shoulders. “Go, Eleanor,” he groaned “Take Elissa and get out of here.”

“No, Bryce,” she cried, tears in her eyes, “I’m not leaving you. We can get you to safety, find a healer…”

“I don’t think I’ll survive the standing,” his voice was urgent, “Howe’s men will be here soon. You need to go. Leave me.”

“I’m afraid the Teyrn is right,” came another voice. Duncan walked up to them, sword still in hand, “Howe’s men are sweeping the castle as we speak. It will not take them long to find you.”

“Duncan,” groaned her father, “Will you take Eleanor and Elissa to safety?”

The scarred man nodded, “Yes. But I must ask something in return. I came here seeking a recruit. The Blight demands that I leave with one.”

“I…I understand. Elissa,” her father looked at her fondly, “My dear child. You must join Duncan. Become a Grey Warden.”

She felt a lump rise in her throat, “But…what of you and mother? What of Fergus? What if he doesn’t return from the south?”

“The Blight is what matters. The Couslands have always done their duty first. If Fergus is alive, then once this is all over, find him and tell him that he is now Teyrn. If not…if not, then we must rely on the King to deliver justice. Can you do this, for me?”

She wiped her eyes, “Yes father.”

“Good,” he groaned again, “Now go. Leave me. You as well, Eleanor.”

“No,” replied her mother quietly, “My place is here, with you. We shall be together, in life or in death. We have had a good life. It’s up to our children now.”

“Come, Lady Cousland,” said Duncan, “We must go.”

The Warden bent almost double at the entrance to the concealed tunnel. Elissa embraced her mother wordlessly, and then kissed her father’s forehead as gently as she could. “Goodbye,” she whispered, following Duncan as he disappeared into the darkness.

As Rhyfelwr padded behind her, she risked a final backward glance as her mother closed up the entrance behind her.

The tunnels continued on for some way, Elissa soon losing track of time and distance, other than feeling that they were moving generally westward. Duncan remained silent, leaving Elissa to herself. She tried desperately to avoid thinking of her parents, knowing they were dead while she turned and ran.

Sometime later, the finally emerged from the tunnel into a wooded copse. It was still night, and Elissa blinked as she looked up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. 

“Come on,” said Duncan, his voice low, but with a sense of urgency, “Howe’s men will be close behind and we must be far away from here before daybreak.”

In the dark, not knowing if their pursuers were behind them, the Highever countryside was terrifying. The hooting of owls, chirping of crickets and croaking of frogs created a cacophony of noise in the still night air. They continued to hurry across the broken terrain. Branches slapped across her face in the dark and her knees and shins were soon bruised and scraped from trips on exposed roots and sharp stones.

As the sun rose, Elissa was almost falling over with exhaustion, the physical and emotional toll of the night draining her. Rhyfelwr padded behind her, head bowed and whining occasionally, reflecting her own mood.

Duncan alone seemed unaffected, picking his way easily across the rough terrain, no emotion visible on his dark features. Eventually, he looked back at her, sensing her weariness, and nodded. “This will be far enough.”

A shallow cave provided shelter, out of the sun and hopefully hidden from searchers. “Sleep now,” said Duncan abruptly, “I shall take the first watch.”

Elissa nodded, too tired to contemplate arguing. The cave’s floor was covered in soft earth and she curled up in one corner, Rhyfelwr lying down beside her. She watched drowsily as Duncan sat cross-legged at the cave mouth, before her eyes closed and she entered a deep sleep.

It was late afternoon when she awoke, the sun set below a distant line of hills, throwing up a brilliant red-orange corona across the western sky. Rhyfelwr sat alert at the cave mouth. Duncan was gone, but as Elissa sat up, he returned, leaves and sticks crunching under heavy boots.

“Arl Howe has men sweeping the countryside,” he said, “We must set off again as soon as darkness falls.”

She looked up at him and saw a tiredness behind his dark eyes, “You need sleep. At least for a few hours. I can keep watch.”

The warden hesitated momentarily, then nodded. “Very well. Wake me if anything happens.”

Elissa stood, shaking the vestiges of sleep from her head and legs. With the sun already behind the distant hills, the back of the cave was almost completely dark.

As she sat by the entrance, Rhyfelwr whimpered next to her.

“I know, boy,” she replied, “I miss them too. But this is our life now.”

He barked defiantly.

“I don’t know. What am I supposed to do?” she sighed, “I just hope Fergus is alright.”

Another bark.

“No, I can’t do that. I’m a Warden now, remember. I can’t just abandon my duty like that.”


End file.
